


Reset

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Androids, F/F, Science Fiction, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lately Keva's not been her usual self, but Nicola's not ready to give up on her...





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



At first it was just odd words that Keva kept forgetting, and Nicola assumed that it was conflicting programming, her software unable to choose between many equally plausible options.

But then she kept freezing, her deep blue eyes unblinking as Nicola tried to coax her back into action.

Nicola blamed the temperature, it had been a cold winter, but she knew the truth. Keva and androids like her were designed to be able to tolerate some of the most inhospitable conditions on earth. Artic research was a walk in the park for them, and they could spend days, weeks even, roaming the desert looking for missing people without so much as a glitch.

“Keva?”

Nicola brushed her hair behind her ear, but she didn’t move, frozen in the act of chopping vegetables for dinner. Taking the knife out of Keva’s hand, Nicola looked into her eyes, but there was no response.

“Override, KM dash twenty dash F.” Nicola watched the blue light flicker behind Keva’s eyes, her command had been registered, and now all she could do was wait while Keva reset.

After half an hour, Nicola went to make herself a cup of coffee, Keva still frozen as though time itself was faulty.

Keva was the first and only android that she’d ever brought, her parents had insisted that she had one if she was going to live alone. It had taken a while to get used to her, and more than once she’d startled herself when she caught sight of Keva standing frozen in the corner of a room. But over the years they had become friends, and now, watching Keva fade away was torture to her.

Nicola sipped at her coffee, the bitter taste making her stomach churn, and she didn’t want to think about what would happen if Keva didn’t reset.

She was on the verge of sleep when a generic male voice spoke, Nicola’s eyes flying open as she rushed over to where Keva was standing.

“Main drive is corrupt, please reset your android.”

It was eerie hearing the voice from Keva’s lips, a jarring contrast to her usual soft tones.

Keva blinked, and Nicola felt relief flood through her veins, hugging Keva as she came back online.

“What happened?”

“You froze, so I rebooted you, but your operating system needs reset.”

Keva frowned, the lines on her brow pronounced as she looked up at Nicola.

“Will I lose all my memories?”

“I don’t know, it depends how corrupted your hard drive is.”

Tears ran down Keva’s cheeks, and she looked so human. Nicola ducked down to kiss her tears away, the salty taste eerily like her own, and it only made this harder.

She led Keva to her room, helping her lie down on the bed as she connected her up to the mainframe, and she could have sworn that Keva looked afraid.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Nicola gave Keva a kiss on the forehead, and she held Keva’s hand as she pressed the button.

Keva’s eyes fell shut as the repair process began, and Nicola cried, ugly sobs that ripped through her soul as she held on to Keva’s hand.

Nicola didn’t get any sleep that night, her mind running in circles as she cried until the sun came up.

The mainframe kept flashing the word ‘repairing’ and the numbers crept up slowly, leaving Nicola to wonder if it would ever be complete, and how much of the Keva she knew would be left when she reset.

She was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when Keva’s hand twitched, and Nicola’s eyes flew open, stroking the side of Keva’s face as the lights behind her eyes flashed away.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Nicola.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
